


Mission Accomplished

by reeby10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angelcest, Angst, Community: quicky_bang, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer clenched and unclenched his fists, glancing around with disinterest as he acclimated to this new body. It was much more comfortable than the last one, even with Sam struggling in the back of his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Accomplished

**Author's Note:**

> This diverges from canon in 5x22 "Swan Song" when Sam says yes to Lucifer. And just so as not to disappoint anyone, there is no _actual_ Gabriel/Sam in this fic, just mutual desire which Lucifer uses to his own ends.
> 
> Somehow I think this came out considerably less fucked up than I'd been aiming for. Though Lucifer did come out creepier than I'd meant (I think I was channeling Voldemort or something, oops), so there's that.
> 
>  **ETA:** Now with art by the fabulous beelikej made for the Quicky Bang! Check out their art masterpost [here](http://beelikej.livejournal.com/498683.html).

Lucifer clenched and unclenched his fists, glancing around with disinterest as he acclimated to this new body. It was much more comfortable than the last one, even with Sam struggling in the back of his mind.

“Don’t bother, kiddo,” he thought at the other presence, “you’ll never be able to take over.”

He felt Sam’s shock that he knew what the human was doing and smiled, slow and mean, enjoying the panic and fear it created. Seemed little Sam thought he’d be able to take back over if only he tried hard enough. No chance of that.

“I’m much stronger than you, Sam,” he thought, barely having to push back when Sam tried to surge to the forefront. A human, no matter how strong, was no match to an archangel. “You’re trapped here for good, and struggling won’t do you any good when I know exactly what you’re thinking.”

Sam’s struggling ceased for a moment for renewing with vigour. “It doesn’t matter,” came his voice, full of snarling anger.

Lucifer merely chuckled, unsurprised that Sam knew so little about what he was getting into. No one had much information on angels on this miserable ball of mud, much less on archangel vessels. “I doubt that very much,” Lucifer returned. “You have no power anymore, not even privacy to your own thoughts.”

The gasp Sam let out was not audible, being confined as he was to the darkest reaches of the vessel, but the sound was no less satisfying for it. “Oh yes,” Lucifer thought, smile turning even darker. “It’s quite an… interesting place in there. So much pain and hurt. Not that I’d expect anything else.”

“And whose fault is that?”

Ah, there was the Sam he remembered going up against before, full of fire and sass. Not that it would do any good, but it gave him a kind of pleasure to see the mind of his vessel hadn’t been broken by his intrusion. At least not yet. There was still plenty of time for that.

“Sam, Sam, it’s no one’s fault but my father’s, don’t you see? He caused all this, you and I are just pieces of the puzzle,” Lucifer thought placatingly. “You know I’m right, somewhere deep down. Your father and your brother. Jessica.”

He grinned, feeling the angry snarl his words provoked. “Oh yes, I know all about her. I can see it all right here in your mind. Shall I see what else I can find?”

Ignoring the way Sam struggled, this time trying to hide his memories instead of escape, Lucifer began poking around, sifting through thoughts and feelings until he found ones that glowed most brightly with pain or happiness. Those were the ones he was interested, the ones that would be most useful to him.

“Ah, what’s this?” he asked, pleased by his discover. He had some idea of what it was. The memory glowed warm and pink-tinged; it could only be a memory of love, most likely romantic. That was good, though it was rather unlikely for anyone Sam loved to still be alive. Still, it might be of some use to him either way.

“No, please,” Sam whimpered, surprising Lucifer with how upset he sounded. That was the point, of course, but he hadn’t even delved into the memory yet to see who it was. The boy shouldn’t be so upset.

“Something special about this one?” he asked, mentally caressing the memory in a way that made Sam flinch back. “I really think I should see it then, don’t you?”

Without waiting for a reaction, he looked into the memory, pulling back in surprise a moment later. Carefully, he peered back in, barely able to believe what he was seeing, though there was no way for Sam to lie to him within his memories. The memory wasn’t romantic, at least not in the way he thought. It was tender and full of love, but not sexual, and there was an edge that told him the love was not reciprocated.

It was a memory of his brother, Gabriel.

“Well, well, Sam, I never would have guess,” he told Sam, smiling a little at the discomfort he could feel from the mind of his vessel. “You were in love with my dearly departed brother, and you never wanted anyone to know.”

The sullen silence from his host only confirmed his suspicions. This silly human in love with his cowardly brother, this was more than he could have hoped for. He knew exactly what to do with this information, exactly the way to turn it to his advantage and break Sam’s spirit for good.

“What do you think of paying my little brother a visit?” he asked, mental voice carefully neutral.

“What?” Sam asked after a moment of confused silence, mixed with a fresh wave of sadness over what he thought to be a loss. If he was in control of his body, Lucifer thought Sam would be shaking his head. “He’s dead. Gone. There’s nothing left.”

“Oh, I think you’ll find that archangels are quite a bit tougher than you give them credit for.”

He felt the faintest stirrings of hope from the boy and almost laughed. How naive he still was, even after all that he’d seen and done, even being the true vessel of a fallen angel. “He’s really… alive?”

“Yes, he is,” Lucifer thought, softening his mental voice, knowing Sam was vulnerable and his breakage would be all the sweeter if Lucifer could keep him strung along a little longer. “Would you like to see him?”

Sam didn’t answer, but the longing Lucifer could feel coming from him was answer enough. Time to find his brother and let the plan roll.

***

It didn’t take as long as he’d thought to find his brother. Gabriel had been well hidden, what with trying to make sure everyone thought he was dead, but Lucifer always had been the most powerful one, no matter what Michael might say about that.

This new body also made things easier, both because it fit him much better and because poor little Sam was so enamoured of Gabriel-- and possibly the reverse as well-- that there was a connection he could exploit. It was light and he was certain Sam hadn’t even noticed it, but it still gave Lucifer a perfect way to track his brother down.

Sam had been mostly silent during the time Lucifer searched for Gabriel and cemented his plans, but that was perfectly fine. Lucifer knew he’d be breaking sooner or later and the silence would only make his agony sweeter.

“Are you ready to see my brother, Sam?” Lucifer asked, absently stroking the ropes he’d prepared just for this. The ropes were interwoven with mistletoe and dipped in snake venom. It wasn’t something that would typically work on an archangel, but Gabriel had been masquerading as a pagan for long enough that his very nature had changed enough for such measures to be successful.

Sam didn’t reply, but Lucifer didn’t really need him to. He could feel Gabriel’s presence drawing nearer, which meant his plan was just about to come into action. He heard whistling as the doorknob to the room started to turn and he stepped forward as soon as the door was open.

Gabriel was tied and on the bed before he knew what’s happening, eyes widened with fear as he struggled vainly against the bonds.

“I wouldn’t struggle too hard, brother,” Lucifer told him, grinning a little when golden eyes turn to look at him with hatred. “I heard about what happened last time. Nasty business.”

Sam was already shouting in the back of his head, something about letting Gabriel go. It was expected, and perhaps a little disappointing. He’d thought Sam might be a little more creative and not just stick to his whole angry caveman thing.

“Fuck off, Lucifer,” Gabriel spat, still struggling. Lucifer thought for half a moment about gagging him, but that wouldn’t make the whole thing half as interesting.

“Oh, I do think there will be some fucking, just not off.”

Both Sam and Gabriel were silent for a moment before they both started shouting almost at once. Lucifer let them continue for a few minutes before raising his hand to silence his brother and pushing back hard with his mind to do the same to Sam.

“Wonderful,” he said, smirking down at Gabriel, who was red-face by nowfrom the shouting and struggling. “I see you’re both quite eager, hmm?”

Gabriel glared balefully up at him from the bed, mouth moving but no words coming out. Lucifer got the message anyway, but ignored it. There would be time to listen to him later, when he was properly broken in.

He raised a hand and in an instant both of their clothes were gone. The lack of a barrier made Gabriel’s skin start to redden as the ropes touched it, making him squirm even more. Lucifer rather thought it was a good color for him.

Even though Sam was silenced and relegated to the back of his own head, Lucifer knew he was perfectly aware of what was going on and had a perfect vantage point to see exactly what Gabriel looked like. The anger was still there, but now it was mixing with a bit of lust and more than a hint of shame and disgust. Exactly the reaction Lucifer had been hoping for from his host.

Gabriel was getting an eyeful as well, and his reactions were just as mixed. That was a bit more surprising, honestly. He’d known intimately about Sam’s crush, but it seemed his brother might be harboring some secret desires of his own. It was unexpected, but that revelation would fit perfectly in his plan, make it work even better than he’d hoped for.

“Like what you see?” Lucifer purred, striking a pose with his borrowed body and flexing his muscles. Gabriel gave him a disgusted look, but that was offset by the way his body reacted to the sight, cock rising tall and proud. “Mm, yes, I believe you do. Don’t worry, little Sam feels the same way.”

He considered them both for a few more minutes, letting their bodies show their true feelings while he basked in the hate and anger directed his way. It was quite heady, but he wasn’t anywhere near done yet. There were still plenty more pleasures to come.

“I believe it’s time we got to the main course, gentlemen, don’t you think?” he asked, spitting in his hand before rubbing it lazily up and down his erection. He could feel Sam’s disgust at his body being used so, and he reveled in it.

Raising a hand, he released Gabriel and Sam from their invisible gags. “This should be quite fun. At least for me.” Without anymore warning he moved forward, grabbing both of Gabriel’s ankles with one hand and using the other to guide his dick to Gabriel’s ass and pushing in with a single stroke.

Gabriel let out a broken, high-pitched wail at the intrusion, tears welling in his eyes and hands grasping desperately at nothing in his pain. Sam was making similar noises, surprise coloring his reaction as if he hadn’t really thought Lucifer would go through with it. He had startlingly little faith in Lucifer’s determination, though he should have known better, especially when it came to one of his brothers.

“This is what you wanted, wasn’t it?” he said, speaking more to Sam, but happy to see what Gabriel would do.

Gabriel turned his head to the side, but Lucifer reached down to grab his chin, pulling him roughly around to the front. “Oh no,” he said, “I want you to watch.”

He began thrusting in earnest then, biting back a moan of pleasure. Every movement sent a shock of sensation up his spine, far better than it had ever been in his last vessel, though that probably also had a lot to do with the situation as well. It was amazing to have this threefold sensation, his dick deep in Gabriel’s tight ass while Gabriel moaned and thrashed in agony and humiliation and Sam screamed and cried in the back of his head.

“You two enjoying this as much as I am?” he asked, feeling a little breathless even though he didn’t really have a need to breath. It was probably a reaction to how his nerves were singing with pleasure.

“Fuck. Off,” Gabriel managed to gasp out, face red and eyes tightened in pain. This usually wouldn’t be too much of a problem for him, but the ropes were keeping his powers locked down. Just like Lucifer wanted.

“I thought I was already doing some fucking,” Lucifer replied, all false innocence. He gave a particularly hard thrust, smirking at the pain grunt he received. “Maybe you just want some more?”

“No,” Gabriel moaned out, voice awash in pain.

Lucifer just grinned wider, thrusts as hard as before. A little blood was starting to seep out around his dick, but he paid it little mind. “Oh I think so,” he said. “Do you know how long little Sam has wanted to do this? How long he’s dreamed of fucking your ass until he comes?”

Sam was screaming in the back of his head, denying everything, but the truth was under there somewhere. He had wanted to fuck Gabriel, just not like this. Lucifer just took his desires and… twisted them a bit. The best punishments were created by giving people what they wanted, just not in the way they wanted it.

“I bet you’ve dreamed of it too, haven’t you?” Lucifer continued. “Thought about him fucking you long and hard, just like this. You’re such a slut for this human meat sack, aren’t you, little brother?”

Gabriel’s reply was a choked off cry that pleased Lucifer more than any words. Sam was babbling something about leaving Gabriel alone, but it was a little late for that. They were almost at the end of their little dance.

“You want it, want me to come so deep inside you’ll never feel clean, never be able to forget this moment,” Lucifer said, staring into Gabriel’s eyes so he could get the best look as he broke the other angel. His voice softened. “Sam here wants it to. I’m just giving you what you want.”

Another thrust and he was doing just that. He came with a loud grunt, bending almost in half as he pushed as far in as he could. His tattered wings flared out behind him as he pulsed deep within the other angel, immense pleasure and satisfaction filling his entire being.

Gabriel was giving little pained whimpers below him, voice broken and weak. It was exactly what Lucifer had wanted, and he smirked widely at the higher pitched whine when he pulled out, cum and blood oozing out onto the sheets. He thought about collapsing onto the sheets for a moment, but that would really be a step backward after what he’d already done. Better to leave before he took the time to relax.

“Goodbye, brother, I hope you had fun,” he said, smiling down at his brother’s panting, crying form. He raised a hand and in the blink of an eye was in a comfortable hotel room in Detroit, everything plush and white. It was the opposite of any room his vessel would have stayed at.

Speaking of, he realized he hadn’t heard Sam’s voice in a while and peered inward. It took longer than he would have thought to found him back in the deepest darkest reaches of their shared consciousness. If Sam had been in control of a physical body, he would have been curled up in a ball, eyes staring out at nothing as he cried in silent agony.

Mission accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> The "last time" that Lucifer references is when Loki killed Baldur and was tied up with snake venom dripping into his face, which obviously didn't happen in this universe since Baldur was alive in Hammer of the Gods, but whatever, I do what I want.
> 
> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
